


Alternate Timeline

by MissIzzy



Series: Alternate [3]
Category: Master and Commander - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Community: mandc100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-10
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third of three drabbles for the mandc100's alternate challenge: the men's view on slightly altered history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Timeline

"What news, brother?" Jack asked on Stephen's return. Their latest stay in port had swamped him with paperwork; Stephen did not think he knew even the biggest piece of news.

"The colonists have revolted again. They have formed another Continental Congress which has officially declared war."

Jack didn't look surprised, but he said, "I thought they'd never do it. It's been twenty years since we crushed the first revolt."

"Well, England has treated them worse and worse since they lost." And though he did not say it out loud, Stephen also thought,  _No people can be kept in servitude forever._


End file.
